Desert Secrets
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: It all started with a dream, followed by a kiss, leading to a spectacular night of drowning in each other's carnal desires. But when night becomes plural they find themselves forced into something undesired. Yet, their deadline approaches and slowly feelings seep into the mix. In fear for her life Gaara does something a bit unexpected. Saku/Gaa mild Naru/Hina


Well here is my new story cuz i noticed no one really writes about Sakura initiating the love n all at least I'd never seen one so i put one out there. So like i said Sakura will be the pursuer and the story may not go as you expect. or it may be completely and utterly predictable :P any way read enjoy review :D

* * *

Chapter 1

It was hot, blistering really, but that was the least of her concerns. Hovering over her was none other than the most attractive red headed Kage in all of Sunagakure. What was he doing here? Or rather what was she doing there? That didn't matter. He was hovering over her, what was he going to do next?

They peered into each other's brightly colored orbs. The lust reflected in each pair danced between the silence. A hairsbreadth away from touching lips, she surrendered shooting forward to connect their lips. His lips were moist and tasted almost sweet. She pulled away licking his sweet taste off her lips and looking back into his eyes. It didn't last long when Gaara lowered himself to her body licking and nipping at her hot flesh.

She purred in excitement. His teasing continued down her body as it arched and conformed in pleasure. Her hands found their way around his head as he took her nipple in his mouth. His hand slid down to the heat between her thighs bringing her body to an arch.

She moaned his name he growled in delight. He lifted from her body hooking his thumbs in her panties and pulling them off impatiently. He lined with her and thrust in. She gripped at his back leaving red trails calling out inaudibly.

Her eyes shot open. She was drenched in sweat, her breath haggard. She pulled the blanket from her body slipping down to the kitchen to cool off with whatever was in her fridge.

She gulped the chilled liquid down slamming the glass down in frustration. Tottering over to the window her hand slid across her face roughly wiping at the water on her lips. Her fingertips hesitated as they passed across her lips.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was as good a kisser as she seemed to think in her dreams. She sighed ruffling her hair. Getting back to sleep in such a muddled arousal wasn't going to happen. She grabbed a quick pair of clothes and a jacket deciding a jog could help.

She made a quick run through the emptied streets of her village keeping her thoughts as far away from he who had only just been hovering over her naked, in her mind.

Her eyes darted about the streets taking in how everything had changed since the war had ended. Konoha had been completely destroyed and rebuilt from the ground up.

The war had devastated each Great Shinobi village. Thousands of Konoha Shinobi were KIA. She'd even lost several friends, the hardest to accept being Neji. TenTen, Gai, and Lee hadn't been the same since.

Naruto had once again become the village's hero and well on his way to becoming the next Hokage. Some bizarre twist of fate had brought Sasuke back to the village, it was then he declared he would become the village's next Hokage. He was then restrained by every able body and locked in the interrogation room of the Hokage building.

If not for Naruto's incessant begging, Sasuke would have been killed for over a million charges. He was allowed back into the village. Of course he was never allowed anywhere without a ANBU keeping tabs on his location and actions. He was also required to wear a chakra limiter constantly and even had his sword confiscated.

All in all his return wasn't too great. Sakura giggled. She thought back to the day Sasuke had declared he would become Hokage. Naruto had approached her with the most depressed expression on his face since Sasuke had left.

"_Ne Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise to you, I couldn't bring Sasuke back, but at least he returned." He offered his head bowed in shame. Sakura couldn't help but blush at Naruto's memory of their promise. She pulled his head up and left a soft kiss on his forehead._

"_You did just fine. Thank you Naruto." She whispered to him her eyes tearing up._

"_Ne Sakura-chan?" Naruto said again. She rubbed at her eyes sniffling slightly. He was probably about to ask her out again, this blonde had no sense of atmosphere. _

"_You may want to let me go, Hinata looks like she may cry." She heard Naruto laugh out sheepishly._

"_Hai?"_

_Hinata toddled over pushing her fingers together. "I-It took an absurd amount of time and a near death experience to finally have him acknowledge my feelings, p-please do not make him fall for you again." Hinata begged sincerely. Sakura watched dumbfounded before letting out a hearty chuckle._

"_It's be my honor if you took that bone head." Her laughter continued. "Keep him out of trouble Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded a blush covering her entire face. Naruto laughed loudly and pulled Hinata to his side with a huge grin. _

_Hinata flopped lifelessly in his hands and Naruto promptly freaked out. Sakura laughed heartily again before walking off in the other direction._

She laughed to herself her eyes setting on Konoha's new hospital. Work was hectic there but it was all rather satisfying. The sight of the peaceful hospital brought back the image of bodies littering the medical tents when the war had finally finished. The Kage's had been brought in beaten and bruised requiring urgent assistance. Each Kage was left to medics their own village, leaving Tsunade to Shizune and Gaara in her hands.

She blushed at the thought of his name. That incident was what had started everything; the dreams, dirty thoughts and lust, the day dreaming and distractions.

She stopped jogging and walked along the quiet streets. She stared into the palms of her hands shivering at the memory.

_Gaara entered her tent on the back of his older brother Kankuro. "Haruno-sensei." He called setting his brother on the table before her._

"_He isn't looking to great." Kankuro offered before backing away slightly. _

"_How are the other Kage?"_

"_Being cared for by medical nin of their respective village, along with all the other injured bodies that were littering the battle field, It seems everyone has finally made it to the medical tents. Gaara, the other Kage, and a few not so badly injured Shinobi are all that are left, Ino, TenTen, Temari and Hinata are caring for them as we speak. You were the only one we trusted not to molest him. Our village's medics are rather….untrustworthy" Kankuro reported sighing at the thought of his village's medical nin. _

_Sakura gave a nod inspecting Gaara's beaten body. He looked worn; his skin was pale, making his rings stand out all the more. Kankuro left the room and she began her work. His blood soaked Shinobi gear helped none with locating his injuries. She pulled out a kunai and tore through his Shinobi clothing pulling them away until his bare chest lay before her. _

_She slid her palms across his chest letting them glow with her chakra to locate and begin healing any damage to his body. She couldn't help but blush at the feel of each toned muscle and battle scars. Her tongue darted out across her lips unconsciously. _

_He stirred startling her from her process. She kicked herself mentally for nearly betraying Kankuro's trust._

"_Haruno?" He mumbled. She shivered, when did his voice get so deep? She thought to herself looking up at his face to hear what he had to say._

"_I'm fine now; you do not have to continue." He offered attempting to sit up._

_She pushed him back down fighting back the excitement from his tightened chest muscles._

"_You fought just as hard as everyone else, if not harder, you will take your healing session like everyone else, Kazekage-sama." She offered continuing her mystical palm._

_He watched her quietly for a while, his muscles tensing under unfamiliar skin contact occasionally. _

"_Thank you." She raised her eyebrows and looked back at his face. His eyes were closed but his face looked relaxed. His voice was so calm compared to some of the other times she'd heard it, calm, and almost..sexy. She shook the thought from her head looking back to her work._

_She pulled her hands away his body finally completely healed. He was sound asleep, surprising for one who went years without sleeping. She watched him taking in his features, he'd become more masculine since they had last met. She caressed his Kanji gently as to not wake him. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, even Neji, had all suffered in childhood, to extends she could not even sympathize with. _

_Naruto fought the darkness, Gaara eventually found his way out of the darkness yet Sasuke had drowned deeper and deeper in the darkness, what finally pulled him out was some mysterious miracle. She sighed._

"_If only Sasuke had turned out like you." She whispered. She kissed his kanji mark gently before leaving the room. "Keep up the good work Gaara-sama." She whispered at the door._

Thinking back, she wasn't even sure what compelled her to put her lips on his skin in the first place. It was warm against her lips, surprisingly soft considering he was covered in sand at all times. Were his lips just as soft?

He never left her mind after they'd all parted ways to return to their respective village. Her dreams used to be filled to the brim with Sasuke. She could never forget the day he'd decided to leave.

Begging him to stay, confessing her love for him, even asking to follow him, all he'd given her in response, was 'annoying.'

He gave her his thanks before knocking her out and leaving her on a cold park chair and leaving the village. When she'd woken that morning she'd ran to Naruto and begged him to return Sasuke, forcing all her wishes on his shoulders.

Not once did he write her off as annoying, he gladly took on the weight of everyone's problems. It nearly brought tears to her eyes thinking back on it.

If only she could have realized way back when, what amazing man he'd turn out to be; what a great man he was. If only she could have loved him back the way he deserved.

She stopped walking glancing up at the sky the same way she'd done that night so long ago. She turned making her way slowly back to her apartment hoping sleep would finally over take her.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the light that forced its way into her bedroom. Usually an internal alarm would wake her in time to make her way to the hospital, but something else had woken her today. She glanced at the clock glaring when she realized someone was interrupting her sleep. Forcing her way from the comfort of her bed, she made her way to the loud tapping at her door.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she pulled the door open to find Naruto and Hinata waiting happily for her.

"Wow Sakura, you look terrible. Hurry and get ready! We've been summoned by Tsunade!"

Sakura twitched angrily. '_**Terrible?**_' She pushed her finger out motioning for Naruto to move closer. When he did, she slammed her door right into his face.

"N-n-naruto! A-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked in a panic. Soon after, when Naruto's nose had stopped stinging so badly, Sakura returned fully dressed angry expression firmly in place. Hinata and Naruto waited for her to walk past before standing and following her.

'Che don't show off your little lovey dovey relationship in front of people's houses.'

'_**Well aren't we jealous? You that frustrated over not getting any from the red head?**_' Her inner taunted. Sakura boiled mentally kicking her inner for provoking her already horrible mood.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata cowered behind Naruto's arm watching the pink haired medic fume.

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry she'll be ok soon enough."

The three made their way into the Hokage's office quickly, lining up before her desk waiting for her to speak. Tsunade raised her head looking over the three she'd called and nodded.

"Good morning, I apologize if my request woke you three but I had a personal request for the three of you to assist with this year's Chunin exams held in Sunagakure." Tsunade folded her hands above her mouth and continued.

"This year's exam is extremely important due to the first Five Shinobi Village peace alliance of Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. Shinobi from all walks of life will be attending and it must be kept under control. Sakura, you have been asked to proctor." Nodding to Sakura, who returned the gesture, she continued, looking over to Hinata.

"Hinata, a Hyuuga was requested as one of the various sentinels along with Naruto and his Multiple Shadow Clones. You and Naruto here will also be in charge of security along with Sakura when her part has been completed. You will remain in Suna as long as necessary and you leave today. Pack your belongings and Temari should be at the gates to receive you any moment." Gazing at the three for any feedback she noticed Sakura's slightly pinked face.

"Dismissed." Tsunade said watching Sakura leave curiously. She couldn't have been ill, she was far too adept in medicine to let herself grow ill. She hoped whatever was on her mind didn't interfere with the exams.

'Oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god!' Sakura chanted in her head. She nearly fainted at the thought of seeing Gaara in her current state. Not only was she lusting quite shamefully after his body, but she would be in his village, in his presence frequently enough to make her ovaries explode.

She slapped her forehead at the thought walking behind Naruto and Hinata who were chattering like a silly high school couple. They turned at the sound.

"S-Sakura-chan, A-are you all right?" Hinata asked edging over to her. No doubt the pink haired woman frightened her silly, but she could never ignore someone suffering.

"I think I'm alright…maybe." Sakura said sighing.

"N-Naruto-kun, how about you go on ahead? I-I'll take Sakura to her house." Hinata told her lover walking over to stand beside Sakura. Naruto turned coming up close to Sakura's face to peer at her.

"EH? Why? She looks fine to me." Naruto said throwing his hands behind his head to walk forward. Fuming once again, Sakura threw her fist into the back of the blonde's head and stormed off. Hinata looked between the two in a panic before rushing off after Sakura.

'_Sorry Naruto, something has Sakura riled up today…_' She thought apologetically.

"S-Sakura-chan! P-Please wait!" She called after the angry woman. She turned ready to destroy all in her path, calming when she found Hinata cowering before her.

"Ne, Hinata, I've been having some strange dreams since the war ended. I'm not sure exactly how to handle them, or what to do either." She said sighing again.

Hinata looked up at her, "Dreams? About?" She asked quietly. Sakura's face burst into a bright red shocking Hinata into nearly falling backwards.

"The….They- I mean… well they…." Sakura stammered out. Hinata's face blushed even darker.

"T-T-Those..Those kind of dreams?!" Sakura blushed at Hinata's high pitched whisper.

"Shhh! Yes those kinds! I can't control it jeeze! It's bad enough I remember them, I don't need anyone else to!" She said doing her best to defend her dying case.

"A-About Sasuke?" Hinata asked sadly. Sakura looked at her in confusion realizing what she'd said.

"Actually no, it's actually someone really different. Worlds apart actually." She said looking up to the sky in sadness.

Hinata thought about it silently for a moment looking up in a panic."N-Naruto-kun!?" She asked her eyes wobbling in tears.

Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or punch something at such a ridiculous idea.

"Haha HELL NO. Not that many worlds, Hinata he is all yours, I assure you." She answered recalling the parallel universe she and Naruto had been thrown into by 'Madara' where Hinata threatened her from taking away her 'Menma' She chuckled. Life might have been quite the riot if Hinata were really such a person.

"It's actually…well Kazekage-sama…" She went off in a whisper.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded shyly. "I'm not particularly sure what I should do about it." She responded.

Hinata looked down in thought and returned her gaze to the girl beside her.

"H-he has become r-rather handsome, and h-he has become a rather c-calm and a-accepting man, perhaps you could explain what you have been feeling to him?"

"It isn't that simple, he is the Kage of a village **three days **away from our village, he hasn't the time nor resources to attend to my desires. Besides it seems the women in his village have been pursuing him to the point of molestation." She said sighing again.

Hinata blushed staring at the floor pushing her fingertips together.

"W-Well p-p-perhaps, i-if you aren't e-experiencing love f-for him, y-you could s-simply get it o-out of your system when w-we go over a-and just d-d-d-do th-that…." She said blushing dark red at her last words.

Sakura considered the idea, a one night stand with Gaara? How would she even begin to put such an idea into action? She nodded though accepting that perhaps drowning in ecstasy would calm her desires for good.

"It's worth a shot I suppose. Even if I'm shot down I just have to pretend nothing happened." She whispered. She turned to Hinata suddenly startling the girl.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I can get home from here, you should get home and start packing too." Hinata nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

And there you have it, lemme know what you think in that giant box down there :D love mail, hate mail, grammar nazis and just plain nazis, everyword is appreciated :)

a huge thank you to IridescentInTheDark for letting me know I had a giant chuck of chapter two there lol


End file.
